


Thirst For Blood

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin, F/M, Humor, POV Mosquito, Smut, as in a mosquito tries to feed on Sam during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Well, why am I telling you this? Because I have come of age and am ready to procreate. I already mated, which is a bland yet necessary procedure. Now, I must start the process of egg development, the next logical step. For that, I need to obtain one rich meal of warm sanguine nectar.In short, I thirst for blood.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Thirst For Blood

Hi, I’m Abby. I’m a mosquito of the Culex family and live in the vast land of lakes, streams, and forests. It’s paradise here. Although not quite, because a bunch of predators can make one’s life miserable. There are birds and frogs and spiders and bats – just to list some - and a comical species named humans. They swat and flail when they see one of my kind. And use scented candles and incense sticks to keep us away.

If only they knew how useless their efforts are when one of us is close to starving and determined to get what they seek most.

Well, why am I telling you this? Because I have come of age and am ready to procreate. I already mated, which is a bland yet necessary procedure. Now, I must start the process of egg development, the next logical step. For that, I need to obtain one rich meal of warm sanguine nectar.

In short, I thirst for blood.

Right now, I perch on a log near a small pond and wait that dusk falls upon this place. The time of the day when I’m most active. The conditions are perfect for my endeavor; pleasant ambient temperature, cloudless sky, a gentle summer breeze, and a natural source of blood within a short distance.

We prefer to feed on humans, but if they aren’t available, we fall back on birds and mammals. Humans, however, have the advantage that their skin can be penetrated without much exertion of force. It’s thinner and softer, according to my aunts. And less hairy, as I witnessed once. On top, they are easy to detect. You simply trace their unique signature, a mix of carbon dioxide from their breath and a variety of chemicals in their sweat. The secretion from the females smells fantastic.

If it weren’t for the danger of getting smashed, they’d be the most inviting targets of all.

As the colors of the day fade away, and the shadows from the surrounding trees elongate, a few of my sisters start their full-scale attack. They must be famished.

“Jack! These mosquitoes are really pesky.” The female slaps on her arm but luckily misses. Changes in air pressure alert us before on object strikes. We are more agile and smarter than these warm-blooded creatures assume. However, they are warned of our presence now, which makes the whole task more dangerous.

“Okay, we’ll do something about them tomorrow.” The male tries to wave another one away. “Let’s go inside.”

Both get up from their chairs and scurry toward the dimly illuminated housing.

Uh, oh, not good! You have to stay where you are. I need to feed on you. Come back!

Damn you, you stupid relatives!

Lightning-fast, I soar up and speed toward their retreating forms. I zigzag through the air and avoid colliding with my own, slower kind. If it were the Olympics, I would have set a new record. Closer and closer I get. A few more feet and I reach the promised land. Just a bit…

BAM! The door closes in my face. The puff of wind sends me into a tailspin. I lose altitude. Rapidly. In my mind, I go through the applicable section in the contingency plan, legs shall be jutted outward, and wings shall be spread out to increase resistance. I gather my last strength, carry out the maneuver, and stabilize my trajectory.

Puuh! That was close. Some of us, like my great-great-aunt, die by crashing into solid objects. That was a horrific sight.

I land on the wooden exterior wall and contemplate my next moves. There must be a way to get inside. I don’t want to feed on a rodent, they’re too hirsute and too active. It’s challenging to aim at something that never keeps still. I try to remember what my great-grandmother told me shortly after I had emerged from my pupa.

What was it?

Ah! Yep, that’s it. She mentioned that human housings have windows, these clear panes in the exterior. Sometimes, they have a gap through which you can sneak in if you’re tiny enough. However, you shall be cautious and observant as spiders like to lurk in the dark corners. They are vicious and ruthless.

Let’s go and search for the hidden access.

I whirr off and survey the vertical surface structure. Wood, wood, metal plate, wood; that’s all there is. While I zip back and forth, left and right, up and down, I notice that I’m not alone in my quest. Some others heard the illustrious tales of our ancestors as well.

I’m becoming ravenous and borderline desperate. That’s not a good sign. My concentration mustn’t slip, under no circumstances. A fatal mistake due to my recklessness is nothing I look forward to. 

I head for the brace at the corner and soft-land. I shake my wings and re-evaluate my future course of action. No way, I’m giving up. I just have to find a solution that minimizes my energy consumption. While I weigh my options, a faint trace of heated sweetness wraps around me. My antennas tingle. I smelled it before, but it has never been more fragrant and tantalizing than at this moment. Like a siren call, it beckons me over.

How can I resist?

With renewed determination, I take off. I only have to follow my nose – oh, how silly of me – my proboscis, of course. I chuckle. Little mosquito humor.

A mix of carbon dioxide, octenol, and nonanaldehyde pervades the evening air. The intensity grows with each foot I cover. After four yards, I reach a structure that resembles a window. Okay, now I have to find a gap, crack or hole.

Some of my sisters obviously came to the same conclusion. I estimate a group of ten to twelve mosquitoes searches for an opening. One of them – I think it’s Eileen, I barely make her out in the semi-dark – drifts to the upper left corner and gets caught in the invisible spider web. Frantically, she tries to free herself and cries in agony for help. In vain. Immediately, the hunter arrives on-scene and kills her.

I avert my eyes as the display is too barbarous. For a second, I mourn her death before the odor ensnares me again. The need to feed outweighs the hazards along the way.

To be on the safe side, I stay in the middle of the pane. Gradual and careful, I ascend and scan the smooth surface. I don’t recognize anything out of the ordinary, except for the remainders of a dead fly. At the top, I hurdle over the frame and discover a gap. A wave of ecstasy hits me as I peek inside. I found them. The humans are present in the room in front of me. Beaming with joy, I slip in.

To my dismay, the next problem stares me right in my face; curtains. Whoever invented them must have had a morbid sense of humor.

“Hmmm, Jaaaack,” the female moans. In the faint light of the bedside lamp, I see them both entangled on a bed, naked above the waist. I have the suspicion that it won’t be long until all of that annoying material is gone. I don’t have any objections as it enlarges the accessible area.

As predicted, the female is less hairy and spawns a lovelier fragrance. I will feed upon her.

“You’re so beautiful, Sam,” the male mumbles against her skin while he licks and sucks across her torso, weirdly enough, directing his attention on her breasts. The purpose of such an asinine action remains a mystery to me but, somehow, it increases the smelly outpour from the female. If I could, I would drool all over myself.

Unfortunately, a bothersome barrier separates me from my sumptuous buffet. There has to be a way around which I’m not aware of, yet. Next to me, Nina mulls over the same dilemma.

I hear a zipper and the rustle of clothes. They undress, and I’m trapped. It’s so unfair!!!

Frustrated, I rush to the left until I am stopped by a fold. I curse and move back to my right until I encounter the same insurmountable obstacle. Nina came to the same conclusion. Let’s try up and down. The free space until the upper end is only two inches and doesn’t uncover an exit from this stupid confinement.

As a last resort, we both descend with impatient flaps. While doing so, I watch the female laying between the male’s spread legs. Her head bobs up and down. His fingers caress her hair and guide her movements. Notably, his face is contorted. Is that disgust?

Whatever you do, please don’t stop. Your alluring scent guides us like a brightly illuminated landing strip.

After a few inches, the fabric in front of us hangs loosely and flattens. That’s a promising sign. I gather speed and dip below the hemline.

Finally, freedom, here I come!

I shake my body and zoom in on the bare skin of the female’s back. The middle part is presumed to be a safe zone since humans can’t reach it with their hands. The chance to be detected during approach and be disturbed during ingestion is minimal. The bouncing on the male doesn’t impress me much. That little bit of unsteadiness I can compensate without any problem.

I decide to go for the lower left part and hurtle off. The tempting flesh appears in all its glory in front of my eyes, just a few inches away. I halt, aim, and engage in the landing procedure. There is only an inch between me and my source of...

...waaaahhh!

They flip over. How dare you!

I lurch away and catch my breath at the nearest wall. Once again, these idiots thwarted my plans. Great! Now, the male blocks the access to her irresistible body and hovers over her. He pushes his hips into her – or dare I say – slams his hips into her, over and over.

But I want to feed on her, not him. I stomp one mid leg in protest.

They moan and sigh and grunt and whatever noises they can generate.

I wait, almost famished. The rubbing has to end at some point, hopefully in the nearest future.

The female arches her head back and bares her throat. “Oh, god! Jack!!!”

The male nibbles on the exposed skin. “I’m right... behind... you.”

“Ahhhhh!” she cries out. A few seconds later, he goes rigid with a strangled growl and collapses on top of her. They are covered in a sheen of sweat and touch each other less frantically than a few moments ago.

Now, move and let me enjoy my meal!

As if he heard my request, the male turns to one side and takes her with him. She sprawls halfway on top of him. Her bare back sticks out in my direction like a personal invitation card.

Nothing and no one will stand in my way this time.

I push off and rush toward her. Sloppily, I target the area below her right shoulder blade and sink down, swifter than usual. The undamped impact strains my legs. I need a second to balance my center of gravity. Once stable, I waste no more time and puncture her skin. Greedily, I suck up the red, temperate liquid. It tastes like nothing else I have ever sipped before. An explosion of metallic sweetness and salty tanginess fills my stomach and warms my core.

Hmmmm...delicious! One last drop and I have completed the most precarious part of the task. The survival of my lineage has been ensured, another generation will rise soon.

Nina landed on the exposed hip. I don’t know if that was a wise idea.

SWAT!

The female’s hand smashes Nina. The sudden movement startles me. I bolt to the safety of the ceiling, as fast as mosquitoly possible.

“Jack, we have to do something about these damn mosquitoes.” With a snap of her fingers, she disposes of the corpse.

“Tomorrow, Sam, tomorrow,” the male responds sleepily.

The female pokes his side. “You can talk, mister! They only bite me!”

“I promise, sweetheart.” He throws the thin blanket over their bodies and switches off the light. “Now, please, go to sleep.”

Don’t pay any attention to me. I’ll rest here until dawn. Then I’ll leave you to whatever it is you’re doing here and digest for a few days before I’ll find a beautiful, stagnant pool to lay my eggs.

What a wonderful life. Maybe I'll return.

**Author's Note:**

> A bizarre thought crossed my mind and resulted in this little story.
> 
> My knowledge about mosquitoes in general has expanded significantly. Most likely, I'll never ever need it again.


End file.
